


Astronomy Lessons

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and John find an alternative use for an Ancient space navigation device.</p><p> <i>"In a minute, John. First, I want to see what you look like painted in starlight."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Astronomy Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the ever gracious mischief5

"What is it?" John asked. He was standing in McKay's lab looking at a globe of stars. They swirled in their orbits, tiny stars and planets filling a universe the size of a baseball. "Ancient night light?"

"No. We think it's a map." Rodney turned the globe on its axis. "Look. The starfield changes position when it's moved so that the constellations are always oriented to your position."

"Nifty. What can we use it for?"

Rodney narrowed his eyes at John. "Well, we can't shoot anyone with it so don't get your hopes up. Zelenka and I think of it as an individual access navigational device."

"Cool." John rocked up on his toes. "A space compass."

"It's a little more than a space compass, Colonel."

John raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." Rodney huffed. "It's a space compass."

"Can I have it?"

"I don't see why not. If anyone can use help navigating on the ground…" Rodney looked up at John's face and decided not to finish that sentence. "Here, take it. Consider it an unbirthday present. Oh, and John, if you find out it does anything else, let me know."

~~~

John sat on his bed and watched the tiny universe expand in front of him. All he'd done was set it on his nightstand and wished that he could see everything in more detail. Now his room was full of stars and planets circling in their dedicated orbits.

A comet passed across his face two inches from his nose. John brushed his hand against its tail and felt the cool touch of ice across the back of his fingers. A streak of frost lingered on his skin, disappearing by the time he got one hand on his radio.

"McKay. Come to my room. You're going to love this."

By the time Rodney got there, John had felt the rings of a Saturn-like planet and had powdered moon dust on his fingertips. Swirls of stardust left a trail that hung in the air for long moments before dissolving completely.

John looked up and grinned.

"Duck, Rodney. You're standing in the orbit of a sun."

The sun passed through Rodney's chest. He pulled his shirt out away from his skin and stared. A pattern of gold and orange sparkles decorated it. "That felt weird."

"Warm and tingly?" John asked with a smirk.

"How did you…? Oh, right. You've been busy playing with the universe."

"C'mere, buddy." John patted the bed. "Sit here. We can see everything without getting smashed into."

It took Rodney under twelve seconds to kick his shoes off and settle next to John. "It's a hologram, of course, but somehow it's creating and transferring information via tactile reference points. I wonder if all of them are programmed to do that."

Rodney reached out to a blue planet. He swiped his finger over it, taking care not to disturb its orbit. A spray of water splashed over his finger and disappeared seconds later. He turned to John, beaming. "This is so cool!"

They found planets that were earthlike. The scent of fresh grass and rich earth filled the air with a touch. There were planets that John could never have imagined. Purple gas giants that Rodney refused to let him touch, and ones shrouded in pink clouds so thick they left a trail of fog in their orbit. There were rough moons that felt like grit and nebulas that smelled like dark honey and good whiskey. Some of them were busy making baby suns.

A star passed overhead and John reached up coating his fingers in silver and gold, heat and light. Giving into temptation, he smeared the stardust across Rodney's cheekbone. Rodney's soft _Oh_ was the only encouragement he needed.

Hand under Rodney's chin, John drew him close enough to kiss. A universe revolved overhead but his friend's mouth held the only secrets John wanted.

It wasn't enough.

Praying Rodney wouldn't notice his hands shaking, John helped him out of his clothes. He drew in a sharp breath when Rodney started to return the favor. Rodney's hands felt hotter than the stars overhead when he got to John's pants.

"Nnugh."

"In a minute, John. First, I want to see what you look like painted in starlight."

Rodney was true to his word. John lay panting as Rodney traced the rainbow colors of planetary rings across his collarbone. Red dust from a Mars-like planet curved around one of John's nipples and a trail of cool, summer grass skimmed his belly, leaving it trembling under Rodney's attentive care.

The one thing Rodney hadn't touched was John's cock. "McKay…"

"Getting there." Rodney grinned, the bastard. Just like John wasn't suffering. A moment later he almost arched off the bed as Rodney's, hot, wet mouth came down over his cock. John clutched at his shoulders, leaving smears of dirt and blue where a planet had gotten in the way.

Rodney pulled off with a disgustingly hot slurp. He sat back on his heels with his cock hard, and flushed prettier pink than the cloud planet. John had all he could do not to tackle him.

Instead, he slid his hand over the back of Rodney's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. John could taste himself on Rodney's tongue, and with a satisfied hum, he deepened the kiss. Or maybe Rodney deepened the kiss. It was getting a little difficult to tell.

It didn't take much to encourage Rodney to settle between his legs or to urge him forward for more friction, not when John's cock rubbed against the side of his.

Rodney nipped at his throat and nipples, catching John by surprise, and making him gasp. He'd never taken McKay for a biter. Then Rodney wrapped one big, hot hand around both their cocks and _pumped_. It was hot and nasty and John kinda wanted Rodney to bite him again.

He shuddered. There was nothing gentle about the way his orgasm ripped through him and John found himself clinging to Rodney as Rodney gasped into his skin, coming just as hard.

They lay there together, sticky and exhausted, while they watched the universe begin to shrink back in on itself.

John nudged Rodney, who was fifteen seconds away from sleepily drooling on his shoulder. "That was one hell of an unbirthday present."

"Mm 'elcome."

He nudged Rodney again, as slow smile spread across his face. "Hey, McKay, how many earths do you think we made move?"  


~~*~~


End file.
